valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 08: The Woodland Snare (Pt.2)
Light Imperial Tank x 2 | officers = Shocktrooper Leader x 3 Scout Leader x 1 | aces = Sytreet the Lynx | ace drop = ZM SG 2(g) }} Chapter 08: The Woodland Snare (Pt.2) '''is the second part of the eighth chapter of Valkyria Chronicles. The second combat mission in this Chapter is called '''Reunion in the Forest. Story Having being pushed back by the enemies superior numbers Squad 7 tenaciously hold their defensive positiion around the Edelweiss. Meanwhile having left the cabin Alicia and Welkin are drawn to black smoke and gunshots in the distance, they realize they must cross the river and reunite with their comrades in order to halt the Imperial advance and push them out of the Kloden Wildwoods for good. This, of course is easier said than done, the number of Imperial forces in the area is formidable and with their confidence buoyed by their initial success against the militia they are on the offensive. Topography For this battle we find ourselves once again deep in the wilds of Kloden. As with most Kloden maps it is surrounded by plenty of high grass and trees, this time however there are a number of man made structures and defences. Cutting through the centre of the map is a valley through which the Kloden River runs, this can be traversed with a little difficulty and will be the primary route which Welkin and Alicia take to reunite themselves with Squad 7. North of the river is a small Imperial encampment with a heavy mortar, to the south of the river are numerous sandbag encampments, watchtowers and a large barrier which can only be broken by the Edelweiss. This area is where the bulk of the combat in this mission will happen. Your base is in the South West of the map and consists of a number of sandbag emplacements arranged around the Edelweiss. The enemy headquarters is situated in the East of the map past the Imperial barricade. Landmarks and Street Names *Kloden River Ready to go Alicia? "The gunshots from before came from around here. " "The rest of the squad may still be in combat close by. The enemy's base camp is located on the river's south bank, and the force deployed around it is significant. They've also put up quite a defense, including a barrier that only a tank can take down." "You and the rest of your squad are separated by the river, north from south. Until you reach their position, they won't be able to use the Edelweiss. You need to get to them as soon as humanly possible, then immediately launch your attack." "Your objective is to occupy the enemy's base camp. The enemy knows your tank is out of commission. Expect them to come crashing down on your squad in the meantime. Until you can get to them, they need to take cover behind the sandbags and keep our camp safe. And a reminder: you won't be able to issue orders until you get back to the Edelweiss's wireless communications system." 'Mission objectives' Victory *The enemy base camp is captured 'Failure ' *The Edelweiss is destroyed *Welkin dies *Alicia dies *The enemy occupies Gallia's base camp *20 turns pass "First, we've got to meet back up with the squad. Ready to go Alicia?" Strategy *Before the mission starts ensure that you have visited the Headquarters and spent the Exp and Ducats earned in the previous mission and equip your troops and armored vehicles with the latest weapons and upgrades. *Once again Welkin is deployed as a Scout which means that you cannot issue orders until the mission’s first objective, reunite with Squad 7 and the Edelweiss, is completed. *Deploy a mixed squad at your main camp geared for defence. It would be best to deploy at least two shocktroopers and a lancer, though snipers also come in handy for counter sniping. It will be the job of the troops deployed at your base camp to defend the camp until you are able to utilise the Edelweiss to launch an offensive against the Imperial's main base, so keep them healthy. *It is also worth deploying an engineer to repair the Edelweiss as it inevitably comes under heavy attack from enemy lancers during the initial Imperial assault. *To begin this mission move Welkin and Alicia East (be wary of mines) past the small cabin towards the entrance to the valley taking enemy troops as you encounter them including a shocktrooper leader. At your base camp dig in with your best shocktroopers taking point, if you have the CP to spare you can thin out enemy numbers with your sniper or make a run North and East with one of your lancers and take a shot at the enemy heavy mortar on the other side of the valley, it is a difficult shot and you will probably miss multiple time but if this mortar is destroyed then the enemy lose their bombardment at the end of each turn. *If you're determined to destroy the heavy mortar emplacement before rejoining the Edelweiss team, a lancer can approach from the main base and shot it across the valley, it takes only one hit. Alternatively, Welkin and Alicia can move to its north and lob grenades over the wall without alerting nearby enemies. *It is a good idea to neutralise the snipers on the southern edge of the valley before you move Welkin and Alicia along it, a single shocktrooper (preferably with a potential like Undodgeable Shot) should be enough to take out both the regular sniper and the sniper ace Sytreet the Lynx, who has very high evasion and drops the ZM SG 2(g). *After the enemies' turn repair your tank and rebuild your defences. In the valley push Welkin and Alicia Westwards taking care to avoid any mines, and once you move along the valley far enough you will see a ladder that leads to where Squad 7 is holding up. As soon as you climb this with Welkin you will rejoin the squad and gain access to the Edelweiss and orders. *With Welkin and Alicia reunited with their comrades push the tank forwards and through the barricade protecting the enemy HQ, with orders restored and the Edelweiss back under your control it should be easy enough to surge through the destroyed barricade and capture the enemy base. * It's possible to have Welkin shoot down the first enemy in his path and make a run for the Edelweiss with 3 CP in the first turn. This can be followed up by driving the Edelweiss straight ahead and destroying the first tank with a shot to the radiator, then attacking the opposing infantry/remaining tank as normal. Using this strategy, Alicia may be safely ignored as her starting position is safe. Rewards Aftermath Isara is overjoyed to see her brother and Alicia return safe and sound, but the timid girl has trouble properly expressing her relief. As Isara fumbled with her emotions (and to everybodys surprise), Rosie steps up to give Isara the nudge she needed to overcome her awkwardness. Touched by both Largo and Rosie's kindness during this stressful time, Isara took a moment to express her gratitude to her two unlikely friends. Once the happy reunion is concluded, Alicia quietly thanks Welkin for making her realise that Squad 7 is now her family. Notes/Trivia *It seems that no other member of Squad 7 is able to operate the Edelweiss' main gun or comms radio, which is why your tank and orders are totally disabled by Welkin's absence. *Enemies wield B type weapons, excluding the ace. Snipers reduce your aim, Shocktroopers reduce attack power, and Scouts have the same defense penalty as the last mission. Getting shot is bad, so try to kill them before interception fire comes in. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles